


Potty Break

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss with Kris on a counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Break

It had to be quick.

That was the only explanation Kris had for his ass landing in a thin puddle of water on the counter between the bathroom’s two sinks. He didn’t have to jump up to meet Adam’s mouth, but sitting on the sink just made the situation easier on them both – or so he’d reasoned when he entered the bathroom and promptly hopped up on the old, discolored tile counter. Adam was seconds behind him, looking disgruntled as he approached and delicately placed his hands to either side of Kris’s thighs, as if he might catch the plague otherwise.

“The restroom? Really?” Adam said with a sour look of disgust. “You could have at least sprung for the Green Room.”

Kris shook his head. “Too risky,” he said quietly as he dragged a thumb down Adam’s cheek. “Too many people,” he added, letting out a grunt when Adam gripped his thighs to pull him closer.

Kris rested his arms on the shoulders of Adam’s leather jacket and squeezed his knees to Adam’s hips. Fingers dug into his waist. Hot breath was on his neck as Adam chuckled. “This isn’t much better, babe.”

“Whatever,” Kris mumbled. He rubbed his palm into the flushing skin at the back of Adam’s neck, tangling his fingers in the tufts of product-filled hair that lay there. He winced when Adam nipped at the crook in his neck where muscle met shoulder.

“I hate it when you ‘whatever’ me,” Adam said as his lips brushed over skin, from the new welt to Kris’s jaw.

Kris rolled his lips together into a line and nasalized a huff. The expression wasn’t quite a pout. Adam didn’t deserve one of those – he liked them too much. “If all you’re going to do is complain…”

Adam interrupted Kris with a kiss. Freckled lips pressed to Kris’s resistant mouth, which gave-in immediately. Kris slid himself closer, until his inner-thighs were flanking Adam’s hips. Adam’s fingers raked down Kris’s back and curled in the cotton of his plaid shirt. Kris pulled a quick, needy kiss from Adam’s lips. Adam pressed forward, deepening the kiss, as he held-on tightly in wanting. Kris reciprocated with a tug at Adam’s waist to hold it securely to the countertop.

When he could no longer breathe, Kris relented and pulled his teeth over Adam’s lower lip. Adam straightened up, but Kris gripped tightly at the front of Adam’s jacket as they shared a knowing look – they’d lost track of time and were lucky they’d yet to be caught canoodling in the men’s bathroom.

“I missed you,” Kris muttered, hating to leave things unsaid.

Adam’s response was cut off by the door swinging open. Allison was leaning on the door, grinning. “Hurry up,” she drew out breathily. “Jim’s out here doing the gotta-piss dance.”


End file.
